


A Hint Before I Leave

by HelloHarumi



Series: Adventures in Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe Episode, Gen, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHarumi/pseuds/HelloHarumi
Summary: Prompt Fill: Castle gives Beckett some help with her mother's case before he goes. AU episodeA super short snippet to pop into the end of the episode.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Adventures in Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Hint Before I Leave

Prompt: Rick helps kate resolve her mother's murder in the AU

It hadn’t taken long. From the minute she’d begrudgingly let him help it had been there. They were connected in a way that was indescribable. He could feel the spark between him and this not-Kate begin to grow in the same way it had before. It hadn’t been long and yet there was a connection, a real connection. This Kate was quieter. She was even more reserved and guarded than the short-haired spit fire he’d met 6 years ago. But where that Kate was full of fire and passion and a little bit of anger, this Kate was more than a little worn down. Her spirit was a little eroded by the buffets of a quest unfulfilled. Yet, even as a captain doubting that she was meant for this role, she was remarkable. Richard Castle shook his head, in any universe Kate Beckett would be a remarkable woman. He just wished he’d been able to help her. His heart had broken when he’d seen that chain around her neck, realized that this Kate Beckett hadn’t been able to set down the burden of her mother’s unsolved murder.

It hadn’t taken long; he thought as he was rewarded with a small shy smile, as his mention of fate contrasted with her assertion of luck. And in that moment, he knew what he needed to do before he left. He’d doubted before, whether or not he was really good for her. But their partnership, their relationship, had helped her find the answers she needed. It had also grown him in ways he couldn’t begin to express. Because they were partners, they dove in and they found the truth together. Always. They were there for each other. Always. Because of that fundamental truth, he knew he needed to help this Kate in this world. Kate Beckett was his partner, in any universe, now and forever. Nodding his head decisively, he resolved to help this other Kate. Rick chuckled to himself. Resolved, as if there were any other choice. This woman, who, for a moment, was the fierce Kate Beckett he loved so dearly. This not-Kate had heard him. She’d continued the investigation, tracing her steps back to the coal factory. He’d known that no version of Kate Beckett would ever be satisfied until the answers were there. No matter how worn down her spirit had become. Knowing this, Rick knew he needed to give her some of the most important answers in her life. Rick was drawn out of his many thoughts by her voice sharp and unyielding.

“Why are you here? What did they want from you?” She questioned; the questing force of her tone was so familiar his heart swelled.

He looked down at the medallion clutched in his hand, willing himself back to his world. “Something I don’t think I have.” He was at a loss. He knew what he’d been thinking when he’d been transported. He also now knew how wrong he’d been. How could he get home? The abrupt change in shadows caught his attention and he only had time to scream out – he wasn’t sure what – before pushing in front of her. 

The bullet was hot as it punched through him. And hot again as the second one pierced him. He felt them sear into his chest burning, burning, burning. Until it wasn’t. As abruptly as the pain flamed across his chest it was gone and he felt nothing. The nothingness scared him most of all. This was wrong. This shouldn’t be happening. Everything lost focus. He could see the blurry silhouette of other Kate hovering over him. He struggled to focus. At least he’d protected her this time. Her hands ghosted over where the bullets had torn into him. He would be almost satisfied slipping into oblivion with her hands on him. No! He needed to give her answers! But he was so tired. His body was shuddering. He fought to focus on her as the numbness took over. It was a strange experience to feel nothing. He needed to help her before he left Give her answers. He wanted her to live again. He wanted her to have a chance at happy.

“Mr. Castle, you saved my life. Why?” She looked so confused. So concerned. Didn’t she know? Couldn’t even reserved other-Kate feel how he loved her?

“The elephants. They’re a family.” The pain was gone now, replaced by a pleasant tingling. Bright blue light began to sparkle on the edges of his vision. He panicked as he realized what was happening. He was going home. With a strangled gasp he tried to slowdown the inevitable shift. Tried to prolong his time here, just a few moments longer, he hadn’t helped her yet!

“Elphapants?” Beckett looked at him like he was insane. “Wha-?” she broke off, sucking in a sharp breath and rocking back on her heels. He watched, helpless and tingling as she shifted, body canting away from him in her shock. She leveled her harsh gaze at him, eyebrows knitting together angrily. “How-”

He broke in, speaking frantically over her, “I need you to trust me.” His words were running together, but he needed to get this out. The glowing was getting more intense. “The elephants.” He took a steadying breath, “Check inside the elephants. You need the tape. Senator William Bracken. Hired Dick Coonan.” The world was getting hazy now. He was out of time. He hoped he’d said enough. The blue light filling up his vision clouding out almost everything around him. Everything but the confused face of the woman hovering above him.

“You know Coonan? I don’t under-”

He cut her off again, “I’m going home.” He couldn’t help a small smile; he was going home. “Kate, I love you.”

“Mr. Castle!” She was shaking her head, “No. Stay with me.”

“Remember: Elephants. Bracken.” He gasped. The sensation of tingling sharpened painfully. “I love you, Kate.” He smiled shakily. He wasn’t sure he was actually in control of his facial muscles. He could feel the change happening. It would all be okay. Other-Kate would find her answers. In any universe, she was remarkable. And he was going home.


End file.
